This application incorporates by reference Taiwanese application Serial No. 89210675, Filed Jun. 21, 2000.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a keyboard, and more particularly to a keyboard with the keys capable of showing the three-dimensional characters.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development of the computer and communication technologies, people nowadays living in the global village can communicate easily and conveniently by making a phone call or surfing the net through the computer system or communication system whenever they want, wherever they are. A keyboard is an indispensable component of every input device. A keyboard typically has a number of keys representing Arabic numerals (0xcx9c9), the English alphabet (Axcx9cZ), various symbols (#, *, +, / . . . ), and letters or patterns to illustrate some functions. It is easy to record names, telephone numbers, dates and time schedules or to make operations (as with a calculator) by utilizing the keyboard. The keyboard can use switches or membranes combined with conductive rubber to enhance the functions thereof.
The traditional method for manufacturing a keyboard illuminated, either the color of the character is darker or lighter than the key body, is to print a character on the top or bottom surface of the key body. The ROC Patent Publication No. 285345 discloses that a character is printed on the bottom of the transparent key by opaque printing ink. Besides, the ROC Patent Publication No. 311229 discloses that the printing ink and paint are first printed on the surface of the transparent key and the light-permeable parts thereof are then scraped. Therefore, the illuminated keyboard made by the conventional method does not have the keys capable of showing the three-dimensional characters
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a keyboard, the characters inside the keys are formed by molds and integrated within the shells. Combined with a luminescent board or Light Emitting Diodes (LED), the illuminated key can show the three-dimensional character clearly and distinguishably by utilizing the color contrast relation with light between the textures of three-dimensional characters and shells.
The invention achieves the above-identified objects by providing a keyboard, wherein the keyboard includes a base, a numbers of keys and an illuminant module. The keys are disposed on the base and each key includes a shell and a three-dimensional character embedded in the shell. The shells are made of colorless transparent or light-colored transparent texture while the three-dimensional characters are made of dark-colored transparent or opaque texture. The dark-colored three-dimensional character embedded in the transparent shell can be naturally presented. Furthermore, combined with an illuminant module positioned between the base and keys, the three-dimensional characters can be shown clearly and distinguishably while the light goes through the transparent three-dimensional characters. It enables the keys to be visible not only in the daytime but also in the nighttime or insufficient light conditions.
The invention achieves the above-identified objects by providing another keyboard, wherein the keyboard includes a base, a numbers of keys and an illuminant module. The keys are disposed on the base and each key includes a shell and a three-dimensional pillared character embedded in the shell. The top surface of the three-dimensional pillared character is equal-elevated relative to and connected to the surface of the shell. The three-dimensional pillared characters are made of light-colored transparent texture while the shells are made of dark-colored transparent or opaque texture. Furthermore, combined with an illuminant module positioned between the base and keys, the three-dimensional pillared characters can be shown clearly and distinguishably while the light goes through the transparent three-dimensional pillared characters. It enables the keys to be visible not only in the daytime but also in the nighttime or insufficient light conditions.